


Pyre oneshots

by PyreFanMarian



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, If you have any Ideas, It's a bunch of oneshots., let me know!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreFanMarian/pseuds/PyreFanMarian
Summary: One shots with canonly single (Ish) Pyre characters.





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Give KUDOS to Hino for coming up with the idea that Hedwyn owns a restaurant and for coming up with the idea that Lendel works at a library!!  
> Don’t judge me, this is my first works.  
> ENJOY!!

You never thought this would happen, but yet, here you are, sitting in a restaurant…

 

With Lendel.

 

The scene kept replaying in your mind. You were just lounging in your favorite chair that Volfred gave you, reading a book you got from the library, relaxing.  You lived with Tamitha, along with her sister, Tamitha and Tae (All the T’s XD). You have no idea why they were living together, so you just joined in. To your surprise, Pamitha is treating Tae as if she was her little sister, which was cute, but turns out Jodariel will strangle her if anything was out of line.  You’re even more surprised to hear that Jodi was living with Ignarius...next door. But that didn’t matter. Jodi and Iggy, along with Tae and Almer, are out on a date, and the Theyn sisters were shopping, which means you are all alone. 

You were almost done with the book when the doorbell rang. You went to go open it and there stood a tomato-faced Lendel, hair combed nicely, dressed in a dark blue suit that was trimmed with a golden thread. There was a pocket with a rose in it and the tie had the Accusers symbol as well as the colors and he had a hand behind his back. Before you can say anything, Lendel shoved this rose bouquet in your face.

“W-will you go outonadatewith...me…” He mumbled. You take the rose bouquet and to your amazement, it was made to look like the Nightwings sigil. You remembered he asked something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What was--”You were cut off.

“I asked if you were willing to go out with me…” He said, face turning redder.

“A-a oh, OK...When?”

“Now would be nice…” He looks away, his face turning into a deep red.

“O-ok, let me get dressed.” You head towards the stairs and then turn to Lendel.  “You can come in.” About 6-7 minutes later, you come down the steps with the roses and in your (F/C) dress that went past your knees, but stopped at the ankles. Lendels stares at you, mouth almost gaping when he realizes you were there watching him and his face is now reaching new shade of red. (Lendel: >:( ) 

“You ready?” You ask him.  He nods, stiffly. Taking his arm, you walk out the door and he takes the lead.

 

A waiter coughs to catch your attention.

“OH! Sorry about that.” You turn to look at the waiter and to your surprise…

It’s Sir Gilman himself.

“NO WORRIES MASTER READER!!” He exclaims, straightening himself.  “What would you two like?” You realize that there was a menu in front of you and you forgot to look through it.

“Um, maybe you could come back? I forgot that there was a menu there.” You ask, nervously.

“VERY WELL MASTER READER!! I will be back.” And so, he slithers off, balancing the  notebook on his back. You look at Lendel who is looking at the menu, trying his best to cover his face. It reminds you of when you first met him.

 

_ <Everything was ready; the sigil was in its place, everyone has their raiments on, and you were waiting for the Accusers.  They come from the distance, their robes trailing behind, making them look like they were gracefully coming down the hill, almost like they were ghosts. They set their sigil down and Lendel approaches your team. What he said exactly was foggy in your mind, something about seeing his old face again, but then he turns to you and he tries to insult you, tries to put you down, but he just sputters. His face turns red and you can remember how he gives up to  just… stare. You stare back, and a slight blush forms on his face. Then, he snaps back into reality (as if Pyre was real..:(...) and shoves his mask back on before he turns on his heels and runs away. _

 

_ “Well, that was strange.” Rukey commented.> _

 

You shake yourself mentally out of your thoughts and pick your menu. In all honesty, it was REALLY strange for Lendel to take you to The Night Knight, a restaurant Hedwyn owns with his girlfriend, Fikani.  The Nightwings, from time to time, would come here to help Hedwyn, whether it was to cook or serve. Sir Gilman comes back and takes your orders, as well as the menus.

“Your food shall come HEROICALLY!!” He then slithers off. You take the time to look at Lendel and he is staring at you, elbows on the table, head resting in hands, looking at you as if he was looking at the ocean. There was a certain calmness to him, and you could’ve sworn there was love in his eyes. He sighs, with a hint of happiness, before realizing you were staring right at him. He turns into a strawberry within seconds, and looks away, his gaze turning to the window. Even though he WAS your adversary, you kept trying to find him during the rites. You have to admit, he was really cute, and after the rites, you were surprised to hear that he now works at a library… by himself. Rumors had it that there was a change in his attitude and looking at him now, actually, at ANY time you met him, you would sense him put down his walls… for you.

It was really cute. You knew it in your heart that you liked him too. You tried to start a conversation with him but he doesn’t respond. You reach over only two inches and he backs away. You can tell he can’t really form any words. Then, an idea pops in your head. (Cue light bulb).

You look through your purse, only to find that you had no paper. You ask a nearby waiter for paper…

Until you realize that he was a Sap. You quickly apologize multiple times while he sends you a glare and when he passes, you hang your head in embarrassment. Your gaze then meets with a slip of paper that read  _ You look absolutely beautiful  _ in handwriting that looks almost like cursive. You look up to see Lendel fidgeting with a pen. You dug through your purse to find a pencil (Yeah, no paper but a pencil XD) and wrote back  _ Thanks. Your pretty dashing yourself. _ And thus, this is how your conversation went.

(L=Lendel    R=Reader)

 

_ L: I wouldn’t say dashing… _

_ R: But you are! _

_ L: Still though… _

_ R: How have you been? _

_ L: I have been good. Thanks. You? _

_ R: I’m alright. _

_ L: Why did bring the roses? _

_ R: I don’t have a vase at home so I thought we could stop by the market to see if they have any. _

_ L: Oh...Do you like them? _

_ R: More like love them actually. Why do they look like the Nightwings sigil? I thought you had a grudge on them. _

_ L: I did...until I met you. _

_ R: Do you love me? _

You had no idea why you wrote that but before Lendel could respond, Gilman came with your food. Lendel puts the paper away in his tux pocket, and it looks like he forgot about the flower.

“YOUR FOOD IS HERE!” He shouts. You giggle a little and Lendel growls a little, face redder than ever. You think he’ll explode anytime soon. Gilman puts your plates down and bows before he slithers away.

“I swear, he gets more annoying every time.” Lendel mumbles, while setting up. Your doing the same.

“Well, I mean, he can be a little too much, but he is such a sweetheart. You’ll get used to him.” You reply. He scoffs.

“Yeah, right. Like I even wanted to come here.” You raise an eyebrow.

“Then why…?” He takes a deep breath, and then says something that made your heart melt.

“I wanted you to be happy. You were always happy with them, and that made me doubt  **my** abilities to make you happy. I knew I couldn’t stand it any longer when we all came back. So I did everything I could to make sure that…” He pauses. 

“That…?”

“That you… um…” He gives up. “N-nevermind. I just wanted you to be happy.”

You look at him and he has a tight grip on his fork. You reach over and lightly touch his hand.

“In all honesty, I think you are really cute.” He snaps his head up and blushes. Then, as if the sun itself had possessed him, he gives you a warm smile, something you thought he never had.

“That’s funny,” he said, loosening his grip on the fork. “I was going to say the same thing.” His gaze meets yours and warmth washes over you. Leaning back into your spot, you start eating your food.  He’s the one that starts the conversation and you guys end up chatting away.

(Once again, L=Lendel  R=Reader)

L: “Do you always live by yourself?”

R: “No, I live with the Theyn sisters and Tae. What about you?”

L: “I live by myself. I don’t think anyone would want to live with a control freak like me.” (Hino also came up with that idea).

R: “You’re not a control freak! If anything, you just stubborn.”   
L: “Riiight.”

R: “I’m being serious Lendel.”   
L: “Alright, alright.”

R: “Is it true that you work at the library by yourself?”

L: “Yeah but I don’t mind.”   
R: “If you want, I can come visit you, maybe help, if you want it.”

He goes silent for a little bit, and then…

L: “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that.” He smiles at you. A question pops into your head.

R: “How come you let your walls down for me?” He goes silent, and you feel like you said something wrong. You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off.

“I let my walls down for you because I gave up trying to resist the feeling in my gut.” He looks away to try to hide the blush spreading on his face. Yep, you definitely did something. The rest of the time was spent in silence as you eat. Once you both have finished, he escorts yo back home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You have reached you house and there is no sign of anyone. You turn to Lendel.

“Thanks for taking me out on a date. I liked it.” He nods stiffly. It’s obvious that you did something wrong. “I’m--I’m sorry for asking--” Lendel cuts you off.

“It’s fine (y/n).” Your shocked. He just said your name, your REAL name. Usually, everyone calls you “Reader” but now… You couldn’t say anything except what keeps repeating in your head.

“You didn’t really answer my---MPHF!!!” He just rammed his lips into yours, and you could feel all of his emotions pour into that one kiss.  I doesn’t take for you to melt into it, (cue camera pan around the two of you), and by the Scribes… He was a good kisser. It quickly becomes heated as you allow him to explore your mouth. Hands are getting tangled in each others hair and you fight the urge to breath. Tongues are touching one another and you are letting little moans escape from you. Lendel does the same thing, and before you know it, you forget where you are. That lasts for like, a couple of minutes, before you both pull away, panting like you ran 10 miles.

“Did that… answer… your question?” You look at Lendel and he’s smirking like he pulled off a new record in kissing. You smile.

“Yes… yes it did.” You both go in for another kiss, something simple and he smiles. “One more thing…” You peck him on the cheek (All the kisses XD) and that leaves him almost stunned. “Thanks for taking me out. Want to do it again?” You ask   
“Um… uh yeah, I want to do it again.”

“Alright, my treat this time. See ya’!” And with a wink in his direction, you enter your home. I wasn’t long after you close the door when you hear a voce.

“Well, well, well. Judging by your hair, I’m guessing the reader had a date.” You twirl around to find Pamitha there. “And I’m also guessing it went well. Tell me the deets later, Tae is probably going to want to know to.” She leans against the wall, obviously drained. “What happened at the mall?” You ask.

“Oh, my sister almost got into a fight with a cop and then she kept rambling about going home. She wasn’t having a nice day, I will tell you that.” She stretches. “So, we came home early.” Curiosity was gleaming in her eyes. “But do tell me one thing though,” she walks towards you slightly. “Who was the date with?”  

Her question gets answered when Lendel shouts a victory “YEESSS!!” right outside your door. You look out the window to see him being chased by Jodariel out of the yard. You stifle a giggle and watch him go. “I guess that answers my question.” Pamitha says. Tae opens the door and skips on in. 

“Hello Reader!! I think Lendel was at your door, maybe the scribes wanted him there?” She takes one look and understands. “Oh, did you go on a date too?” You smile.

“Yeah, I did.” Then, a realization comes across your mind. You facepalm. 

“What happened?” Tae asks.

“He gave me flowers and I took them with me to the restaurant but I,” You took a deep breath, “Left them there.”

“Well, I’m sure someone probably noticed. But it is late and I want to hear the deets of your date.”   
“I do too! Can I?” Tae asks. You look at Pamitha with a worried expression.    
“What if someone already got to it? Can we just---” You get cut off.   
“No, you can’t. NOT until I know what happened.” Jodariel is standing in the doorway, peering in your house.    
You sigh. “Alright.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s the next day and your tired as heck. The reason why is because someone rang the doorbell at 4 in the morning. You stumble down the stairs, too tired to move properly. Once you get to the door, you smooth down your hair lazily and open the door. There is no one there but on the doorstep is a very familiar looking bouquet of roses in a beautiful, and colorful, vase. Wrapped around the neck of said vase is a ribbon tied together by a symbol of both the Nightwings and the Accusers somehow fused together. On the ribbon is a card, and on that card written in that all too familiar cursive like handwriting is 

_ I love you too. _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “I SAID WHISPER!!” _

“ _ I AM WHISPERING!!” _

“ _ YOU ARE NOT WHISPERING!!!” _ _   
_ _ “NEITHER ARE YOU!!” _

“...Good point.”

 


	2. The Park (No, not the horror game, ya silly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone noticed that Manley has a bird in his head so KUDOS to them!! Also, give KUDOS to Darkargo for coming up with the idea that saps have scents for every emotion (even though it doesn’t show up much in this story)!!

Sooooo Manley. He is a tall, handsome, tree person that likes money and fancy sh*%t. He is a two-faced gentleman that will bribe anyone to keep quiet about anything. He loves showing off his wealth and hosting balls and ect… 

So why was he bringing you to a park?? Out of all places to go to, he decided a park would be the best place to be. You are holding his arm while he strolls down a path, though with the constant looking about you almost think he is taking you somewhere…

More secretive.

Your mind starts to wander off in fantasyland, thinking about certain THINGS you wanted to do with the Sap. You didn’t like him at first, because you had some problems with Volfred offending you every second of your life, but after awhile, you grew to like him. LOVE him actually. You knew he loved you more than his baby saplings, it was as plain as the sky. You remember the first time you guys had met.

*You stared at the Sap as he introduced himself to you. You weren’t in the mood for any small talk, honestly though, you were close to smacking the stupid tree coward in the blackwagon.  
“Well…?” You sigh and walk up to him, ignoring all forms of protest coming from Volfred. You straightened yourself to try to meet his height and clear your throat.  
“I apologize, but this is not the time for small talk between us. I am dealing with some problems with a certain someone and am in a foul mood. Once again, I apologize but perhaps sometime later we can chat.” You take a deep breath to cool down. Sending the Sap a smile you added, “I do appreciate the effort though. I will be seeing you later.” And with that, you walk off. Not the best apology but at least you tried. The Sap looks like he hit a wall though. His breath is caught mid-way and he stares at you, mouth gaping. He tries to talk but no words form. A blush starts forming on his face and he tugs all of his garments into place, smirking. He turns to leave but you can hear his voice echo in your head  
*“And I shall enjoy our little talk, my love.”*

“Reader? Reeaader? Hello?” You snap back into reality to be face to face with your boyfriend Sap. He looks concerned.  
“Y-yeah Manloo? (That’s your nickname for him)” You ask.  
“Are you doing ok? We have arrived at the destination and you’ve already start spacing out! Is it because the scene is sooo beautiful?” He gestures to the trees all around you two, then turns to you. “Like yourself.”  
You felt you face heat up tenfold. You always love it when he compliments you, especially your looks. You see, you are a little insecure when it comes to your looks, but you absolutely REFUSE to wear makeup. You giggle a little.  
“I was just thinking about the time we first met, that’s all.” You say.  
“AH, yes! I remember that time. Not a day goes by when that doesn’t cross my head! I’ll have you know, it never gets old. The scene was perfect for the occasion of our meet and the lighting was absolutely perfect!” Already, he starting to ramble on and on about that ONE day. You roll your eyes and chuckle a little. That Manley, you could never get over him. Volfred wouldn’t let you go out with him but after SEVERAL meetings and compromises, you were able to convince Dadfredo (Dad+Volfred+Alfredo=Dadfredo) to let you go. You will admit that after awhile you and Volfred got along nicely, as a matter of fact, he even became a father figure to you! So you couldn’t blame him about dating Manley. You look around the place to find that Manly had taken you…

In the middle of nowhere.

In an instance your mind started to wander around in that fantasyland of… certain things… but Manley is already taking you out of your thoughts as he places a blanket over your head. You shuffle through the blanket to see Manley looking away, pretending he didn’t do that. You giggle and place the blanket in the center of nowhere. Sitting on the blanket, you pat the spot next to you and Manley walks over to you. You put up a hand to halt him. He looks at you quizzically.  
“Reader… what are you planning?” He gives you that signature smile that makes your insides squirm with glee. You look away and giggle, giving Manley a side look in turn. When you had plans for the two of you, you never told Manley. It was always a surprise for him, but he decided to get back at you sometime ago. Like a couple of months ago.  
“I want to know why you brought me in the middle of nowhere.” You said.  
“I wanted to show you something… secretive.” He says… nervously. You cock your head to the side. Once again, ideas started forming in your head.  
“Why are you so nervous? You’re always so confident in, like, EVERYTHING.”  
“Because this is something that can’t be seen in public.”  
The ideas fizz out. Volfred would kill the both of you if Manley was in mind of doing...that. Thinking about it was one thing but to be secretive about it and actually...DO it...That was a whole nother story. You don’t know why you’re at two minds about this now.  
“What kind of secret?” Manley looks around quickly, his eyes showing some sort of insecurity before sitting next to you. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and turns to look at you.  
“Are you ready?” He asks. You nod stiffly. He places a hand on your shoulder.  
“Reader, it isn’t what you think it is.” He says quietly. “I just need you to promise me that you won’t tell anyone. I can’t afford to be a laughing stock in public. Who knows when someone might run their mouth?” (Cough cough look who's talking).You look at his green eyes and see no sign of lust or love anywhere. You nod your head.  
“I promise.” Excitement and curiosity take over. “But what is it that you want to show me?”  
He gives you a grin as he moves around to make himself comfortable. Then he…  
Whistles?  
He gives a few short whistles, almost bird-like, and a chirp responds back from WITHIN HIS HEAD?! You look at him questionly before his hair hops a little. You look at the top of his head to find a little, baby bird peeking his head out. The bird chirps once, twice, then hops out before flying (Somewhat) and semi-swooping down of Manleys finger. The bird chirps happy and you are in awe.  
“You have a bird...living in your head???” You look back and forth between Manley and his bird. He gives you a grin.  
“Yes, I do. His name is Lovynton. Lovy, say Hi to (y/n).” He tells the bird. The bird looks at you, cocks his head to the right, and swoops in on you, chirping happily as he ruffles around in your hair. You start laughing.  
“So this is what you wanted to show me! He soo cute!” You offer up a finger and Lovynton lands on it. “What kind of bird is he?”  
“Oh, I think he's’ a swallow.” Manley replies.  
“African or European?”(If you get the reference,then KUDOS to you!) Manley gives you a look.  
“Really?”  
“I was just joking.” You take a better look at the bird now that he isn’t moving all over the place. He was tiny, with a red,white (AND BLUE nah jk) and black head, and a slightly long bill…  
“Manley…”  
“Yes?”  
“This is a woodpecker, more specifically a sapsucker…” Silence fills the air and Manley stares at the bird. Disbelief fills his eyes.  
“He can’t be a woodpecker! No, he would've already…”He trails off, before looking at the bird in awe. “Oh, you little cutie.”  
You look at Manley quizzically.  
“OK, I’m confused. What are going on about? How did you…?” You ask Manley, trailing for him to finish. Giving him a hint, you look back and forth between the bird and him. Again.  
“Oh. It was so long ago, I can only remember bits and pieces of such an event.” He taps his chin with a smile on his face, thinking to himself. “Ooof… It was so long ago.” Another pause of silence and his face lights up.  
“I remember now! Yes,yes. It was long ago when I was just a little Sapling. I was in my family's rose garden playing around when I heard a little cheep come from the rose bush next to me. I wandered on over and found the little bird stuck, oh he was just a baby. Poor guy must've fell out of his nest somehow. No matter though. I, being the little Sapling I was, I ran to my parents and we--Yes, my parents are ok with this, stop giving me that look-- all got the bird out of the rose bush. Little guy wouldn’t stop following me so, after a little discussion, my family decided to give him a home.”  
He taps his head. “It took awhile to get used to but neither one of us could’ve have been happier.” He looks at the bird “He must’ve been so happy about my little rescue that he didn’t even DARE to peck at me.”  
The bird chirps happily, agreeing with Manley and nuzzles up to Manleys face. He laughs, you giggle and you both spent the rest of the day snuggling against each other, taking in each others warmth and saying sweet nothings to each other. Manley taps your soldier. You turn but he wasn’t there. He taps your other shoulder and pretty soon you’re both teasing each other. The little game of tease ends when you and Manley trip over each other, with Manley on top.  
You stare into his green eyes and blush. You, despite the cuddling, have never gotten THIS close to Manleys face. A blush starts to blossom on your face and he gives you that devilish smile, one where he sticks his tongue out just a little. You can tell a little blush was forming on his face too. His nose lightly brushes against yours, which makes you giggle a little, and his scent is starts to fill your nose.  
He seems really happy to be like this and before you know it, he’s kissing you, his mouth moving slowly as he is trying to enjoy the moment. You push back and wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Your mouths open to allow each others tongues to roam the new domains, and Manley starts to sit up holding you close. You love the feeling of his arms snaking around your waist and the feel of his body up against yours. He licks every inch of your mouth as his hands start to wander. You do the same and pretty soon, you back on the ground, making out with the tree. You try to take over but his chest vibrates with a chuckle and fights back. You spend a good remainder of your time trying to take over his mouth and it gets more and more heated per second. You both touch tongues with each other and you start to moan. Manley moans in response and he breaks away for you to take a little air before he crashes his mouth against yours. Hand start getting tangled up in each others hair and you begin to feel lightheaded. You gently push away and land on your back, breathing heavy. You half smile at him and Manley lands on his side next to you, wrapping an arm over you lazily. He half smiles back at you. You giggle at him and snuggle as best as you can up to him. You giggle again and Manley looks at you.  
“Someone is in a ~very~ happy mood. What seems to be giving you the giggles, mmm? Is it...this?” He slowly reaches to the spot on your side and you jerk a little, trying to squeal as quietly as you can.  
“Or maybe it was this spot?” His hands moves to the other side that you have revealed while jerking away and you giggle. He gives you that devilish smile and you regret everything and nothing. He starts tickling you, even though he is such a gentlesap that doesn’t rough-house, but no one was watching which means he can bring out his more… wilder side. You squeal and squirm under his touch and try to move away, but his arms have linked around your waist and so you are unable to move away. You start laughing and you accidently push over Manley. You’re now on top of him and you give him your I-Know-Something-You-Don’t look. You both had shared each others tickle spots and Manley looks like he regrets it now. So, you start tickling him on the sides, causing him to start laughing.  
“ACK! No, no stop! HAHA!” You guys end up having a tickle fight that last almost the rest of your time and now you both are laying down on the blanket, holding hands. If, anything, you are both exhausted (because who wouldn’t be) from the entire day. The sky is starting to turn light pink, and you both only have ten minutes before you both had to go home. Manley snuggles closer to you.  
“Do you want to know something, (y/n)?” Manley rolls over to look at you. You look over at him a little surprised. People rarely use your real name, usually for special occasions, whatever they were.  
“Yeah?” You roll over to face him.  
“If we were stuck in the Downside, and I had the choice between my freedom and leaving you behind, I would choose you over my freedom.” He smiles at you, the kind that he gave all the time when he was extremely happy and in love. You look at him surprised.  
“But, why? You would be so happy with your fam---”  
“Yes, but you are more vital to my happiness than any amount of money given to me. I love you, (y/n).”  
You take a couple seconds to process his words and you return the smile.  
“I love you too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You are both walking back to your house holding hands. Before you left the forest, you both took the time to fix yourselves so none of you looked suspicious. Manley is holding the blanket under his arms and gives you another reassuring smile.  
“It’s fine, Reader. I won’t let go of blanket or let it drop to the ground. I’ll let you know that this blanket was made with the finest of threads, some of which---”  
Here we go again. You roll your eyes, half-smiling. You are only a few blocks away from your house but you can see Volfredo waiting at the door. He is smoking his pipe again (and in all honesty, I don’t know how he isn't catching on fire XD). You both have reached the gate and Manley twirls you. He looks over at your door only for his face to show some slight disgust. You take his face in your hands, (On your tippy-toes because Saps are so freaking tall) and move his gaze away from Dadfredo. You give him a quick peck on the lips before giving him a hug.  
“Thanks for taking me out Manley. I love you, you…” You smirk in his jacket.  
“Don’t say it.” Manley says. You gave him a nickname that you absolutely love calling him just to play around with him.  
“You Manster Hamster.” Manleys chest grumbles in annoyance but when you look at him, he’s smiling. You little moment gets interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Volfred is right up to the gate and is holding it open for you. You let go of Manley, go through the gate, and Volfred closes it. Volfred puts a hand on your back and starts to escort you back to the house. You look back and Volfred lets you wave Manley good-bye as you both enter the house. You hurry on over to the window to see Manley walking on home with a bounce in his step. You smile happily and whirl around to find Volfred looking at you with a stern look.  
“I expect you to tell me everything that happened...and BE honest.”  
“Uuuggghhh…. DAAAD.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later:  
“Hey, Dadfredo?”  
“Yes?”  
“Manley sent me an invite to his Mid-Year Fall Ball. Can I--”  
“No.”  
“But--”  
“NO”  
“BUT DAAA----”  
“I. SAID. NO.”  
“Maaan.” :(


	3. Love hurts sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE IN THIS PIECE!!!! AND CHARACTER WILL TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!! AND DEPRESSION WILL BE PRESENT!! BE PREPARED TO CRY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE IN THIS PIECE!!!! AND CHARACTER WILL TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!! AND DEPRESSION WILL BE PRESENT!! BE PREPARED TO CRY!!

It was over...all over. HIs words kept echoing in your head…

“I believe this is the last time we will be ever to see each other again.” 

You didn’t want it to end, you were sooo happy. Sure, you both really weren’t dating but after the final liberation rite, you never saw Tariq again. It has been 8 months since then and you can’t do anything about him being a celestial being let alone BEING. WITH. CELESTE. You hated the feeling, all of it. Your teammates were not helping either, no thanks to the Downside. Bertrude isn’t really the best for advice, Hedwyn is always with Fikani and Pamitha tells you flat out to ditch the feeling altogether. (Yeah, times were a little tough after the liberation rite). 

And none of them will listen. You walk along the side of the fountain, as you were left in the Moonlight Alcove all alone for NO reason. You felt tears run down your face. Thinking about the good times hurt, but the fact that you were by yourself made things worse. You look over at the Fall of Solium and gave in to your sorrow, sobbing quietly. Your team never stayed with you for more than a week before leaving you to your despair. You gave up a couple a times, letting yourself give in to the feeling of your heart beating slowly, your feelings softening, and the feeling of being numb to the emotions rising in your chest, before everything crashes down on you when you hear his name.

A memory rises in your head.

 

* _ You were studying the Book of Rites. It was the last stretch, the Book of Rites wasn’t going to let you go further. You let the Book show you one last flash of inspiration when you close it with a sigh. Looking up, you see Tariq, standing there. You had not noticed him, and because of that, you jump a little. He sends a smile down your way, and you realize you were clutching the Book of Rites to your chest. You manage to pull away and look up to see Tariq walk away. _

_ “Um… Do you need anything?” You ask. He turns to your way and shakes his head. _

_ “No, Reader. I was only thinking if YOU needed anything.” He glances at the Book. “But I could tell you were busy. I didn’t mean to bother you.” _

_ “Oh, no! You… didn’t bother me! I was just finishing my study of the..Book.”  _ _   
_ _ “I see. Well, I was only seeing if you alright. But it seems to me that you are…” He gives you a smile. “Well beyond OK… and beautiful.” _ _   
_ __ “Oh… um… oh, OK.” Blushing, you watch him walk away. Sadness fills your chest and you start to rise, until a noise rustles form next to you. Looking over in the direction, you see a slip of paper starting to float away due to the wind. You snatched it quickly, and opened it up. It was a sketch of… 

_ You…  _

_ And signed on the bottom of the paper is a signature that reads ‘Tariq’. He must’ve placed this next to you when you were reading.  Sighing, you place the piece of paper in your pocket and head back into the Blackwagon. You were going to have to repay him later, with a sketch of him.* _

 

The memory fades from your mind and you look down into the water of the fountain. A reflection of you stares back and you sigh, leaving it. A song rises into the air that spreads everywhere in the Downside and it breaks the silence. You felt the urge to sing along with the ballad but you fought the it. You loved to sing, all the time, but always at the wrong moments. And now the song was… was…  It was the Mourning song that Celeste sings… with… Tariq.

 

That was it. You couldn’t take it anymore. The pain was overflowing you and your senses and the heartache was almost like you were going to die. The song fades in the distance and you are left there, gasping for air and scrunching up on the floor.  Thoughts of suicide go past you and you remember Sandra for a bit. You would talk to her but...she wasn’t here. The enchantments on the orb lost their power and she faded away before your very eyes. Now, you have no one. No one at all. Taking a deep breath, you headed…

 

Towards the nearest cliff.

 

You were going to end your suffering now or never. Mindlessly, you wandered over to the cliff and you could feel the urge to jump. It always came up on your feet, to jump off something. You know the memories will start flashing through your head when you were near the bottom. Heck, you might become just like Oralech...who was also down there. Your heart dropped when you remember the time when you liberated Volfred, finally ridding yourself of the sap. But you were unaware of what would happen to Oralech. When news of his suicide reached you and your triumvirate, you could feel yourself fall to despair. You started blaming yourself, started thinking sad and horrible thoughts, and when you tried to get better, you would fall back into despair harder...and that’s when everyone left you. You look down and smiled a wicked smile of insanity. This was it. No more pain...no more depression...and no more random voice getting louder behind you….Wait, what voice? You found yourself at a crossroads, scared of being caught, before letting gravity take over and you started to plummet to your death. 

 

“NOOOOO!!” Your arm was yanked and you slammed face first into the stonewall of the cliff.

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

You woke up slowly, eyes fluttering open before seeing that you were looking up at the Blackwagon ceiling. Rising up, you tried to see who was here that saved you when you became dizzy and laid back down.  At least you could still speak. There was a shuffle nearby and you see Hedwyn look over your head. There is a disapproving look on his face. You could see his horns are starting to grow.

“I see your awake.” 

You nod. “Yes, but I’m in pain.”

“You tried to kill yourself...Why?”

You looked away, shameful of the recent event. “You know why.” You said bitterly.

The response hangs in the air for a moment… and Hedwyn chuckles.

“You would be surprised at who saved you, then.”

“What do you mean?” He leaves you staring at the ceiling, the question pondering in your head. You try to rise up again, only this time you were successful. There was the creak of the door to the Blackwagon, a tiny groan of the floor, and a light shuffle to your spot. In your view you see… 

 

Tariq.

 

You felt your face blush red hot. You bite your lips from the inside and look away.  _ How… Why… No… He can’t… could’ve… I’m so confused. I don’t think I’m worthy for a relationship now…  _

He sits on the opposite side of the bed and plucks a few notes. Silence falls heavy like a curtain and you glance at him. He looks so sad, even the hat was drooping a little. Taking a deep breath, you cough awkwardly, getting ready to speak.

“I’m so--”   
“Why did you do it?”   
“Wha--”

“Why did you do it?!” Your mouth clamps shut. You have never seen Tariq get so mad before, but you couldn’t dwell on it for long.

“I-I….” You tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. A hand lands on yours and you look up to see Tariq giving you a calm, depressed look. Tears bubble up and everything comes out in a blur.

“I’M SO S-SORRY! *hic* I didn't mean to try and kill myself! I was just depressed and sad and lonely and-and-and *hic* I couldn’t stand hearing you be h-happy w-w-with HER!” 

You feel like you just became more of a jerk and a loser now. You hiccup again and felt tears run down your face. The bed shifts and unable to keep it in you start sobbing. Covering your face, you let your tears stain your hands. A hand touches your shoulder and a shift on the bed again makes you look up. Tariq had moved closer to you and moves his hand to wipe your tears away. You reluctantly lean into his touch and he rubbed his thumb against your cheek. 

“You were jealous… of Celeste?” You nodded numbly.

“I didn’t want to intervene because you both looked so happy,”   
“But you weren’t.” He finishes your sentence. You nodded again. 

“I don’t think I’m worthy of being with you anymore… if you were thinking about that. I tried to get rid of the feeling but…” You sigh. “I just… I---!!” Softer than feathers and lighter than air were his lips onto yours. It takes you by surprise but you lean into it anyway. It slowly becomes more heated as you both let each other in but air is a b***h and you had to pull away. Panting, you look up at him and he is doing the same. You look away, ashamed and a little sad.

“What is wrong, (y/n)?” Your head snaps in his direction when he says your name. You sigh.

“I don’t think this can happen between us… Now that I tried to commit suicide and wasn’t really… You know… forward with my feelings or whatever…” (You were not good at this).

“...”

“...”

“...”

Silence fills the air between you two but it breaks when you hear a few notes being plucked.  Tariq is tuning his lute and looks at you. 

“Why not?”

“Because I would then be getting what I want, after displaying the worst behavior ever. I’m sorry… for everything… Please forgive me.”

Silence once more but then, he plays a song.

 

_ I was only awake for a few hours, _

_ A few minutes have passed. _

_ Everything seemed the same but then I see her. _

_ Hair like metal, eyes like stars, _

_ If only I asked for her heart sooner. _

 

You look at Tariq with a surprised expression.  _ Was he singing about you? _ He continues.

 

_ She took my voice, I couldn't sing no more. _

_ She took my heart, I didn't have a heart beat no more. _

_ With a voice like silk and moves ever so graceful, _

_ I dare say Celeste couldn’t ever compare.  _

_ If only I asked for her heart sooner. _

 

You felt yourself blush and found yourself, once again, doing something without thinking.

 

_ I had only been here for a few weeks, _

_ My, the time know how to fly on by. _

_ Everything was different, but it changes when I see him. _

_ Hair like clouds, eyes like the stars, _

_ If only I asked for his heart sooner. _

 

He gasps lightly and strums more notes, smiling. It’s obvious that he wants you to continue.

_ He took my voice, I couldn’t speak no more. _

_ He took my heart, I didn’t have a heart beat no more, _

_ I dare say no one couldn’t ever compare. _

_ If only I asked for his heart sooner. _

 

He strums two notes at the same time, and hums. 

 

(;:Near to the door of the blackwagon, Celeste smiles:;)

 

Both of you are singing together now, voices in perfect harmony.

 

_ I couldn’t imagine a life without them, _

_ They’re grace was all I could see, _

_ An image of love, feelings I can’t  _

_ Undertstaaaand! _

 

He strums the last few set of notes before singing the last chorus with you.

 

_ Time had stopped for me, _

_ The minute I see that face, _

_ I couldn’t speak, couldn’t sing, _

_ If only I asked for they're heart sooner. _

 

The last few notes echo through the air and your face was already overheating.  A hand gently lifts your face from your chin so you could see Tariqs face. His eyes are almost fully open and you thought he was looking into your soul. Kindof.

“You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard of.”

“Thank you.” you blush but look away, sadly.

“What’s wrong?”   
“Do you forgive me? For everything I’ve done?”

Tariq nods his head. “Of course I do.”   
“But… I almost commited suicide… Isn’t there something I can do to earn your forgiveness?”

“But you have earned it.”   
“No, I didn’t. I… I just… *Sigh* You may have forgiven me but I don’t think I can forgive myself. I let my own despair get into my head… All because I couldn’t talk to you sooner about my feelings.  What can I do??”

Tariq starts to speak but instantly closes his mouth and looks over at the door.

“You could come with us and NOT keep any more secrets.” You look over and Celeste is there with everyone else that was still in the Nightwings. The others nod and you look away sheepishly. Tears form in your eyes and you sniff.   
“I’m sorry… I just… I tried to let it go bu---” Celeste cuts in.

“No, you trying to do everything by yourself, which only dragged you into depression. Everything is alright now. You have a family you can count on, that is, if they apologize as well.”   
  


Hedwyn steps forth and looks at you.

“I’m apologizing on everyone’s behalf. Reader, we’re sorry that we weren’t that much of a help in the beginning. It was our fault to let the Downside get to us. Do WE have your forgiveness?”

You look at Hedwyn and smile once again.

“Yeah, I forgive you.”

 

Days pass into weeks which pass into months. You learned on how to get back onto the path of enlightenment, even though the rites were over. You learned more about the Downside and about what had happened in the Commonwealth. And now, you look over the horizon. The Downside lets a cool wind passover, another way it apologized as well. You breath in the air and felt yourself become one with the earth, the calmest you have ever felt. Tariq walks up to you and wraps an arm around your waist. You lay your head on his shoulder as you both stand there, watching the Downside give you a beautiful sunset.

“You feeling any better?” You touch your baby demon horns and grimace.

“Have to remember to stop touching my horns but other than that, I feel better.”

“That’s good.” At the moment, Volfred is trying to find out a way he can bring the rest of the Nightwings back to the Commonwealth, and he almost has a plan of action. You sigh.

“However, I don’t know if you can come to the Commonwealth with me.”

“I’m sure I can, Celeste claims she did.” You hum in acknowledgement. The stars start to twinkle up in the sky, and Tariq chuckles. You look at him quizzically.

“It’s nothing, Reader. I’ll find a way if I can’t come with you.”

“You better, as well as Celeste.”

He smiles and lays his head on yours. The last few rays of sunlight fades into the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

*In the Commonwealth*

“Hey Tariq,”   
“Yes Reader?”   
“How are you going to go back and forth if the rites continue?”   
“....Oh….Same way I came here?”

“...”

“...”

“Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found out how to do Rich text. yaay.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? It was my first one shot so please, some feedback could be helpful.  
> Please be nice.  
> THANK YOU!!! XD


End file.
